


The Perfect Day

by Breathesgirl



Series: HermioneCentric [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Carnivals, Friendship, Fun, Gen, beach, boardwalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathesgirl/pseuds/Breathesgirl
Summary: What could Hermione possibly get up to on vacation?





	The Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> This was written for Hermione's Haven's Off The Beaten Path 2018.  
> Prompt: Prompt: Hermione and her friends/partner are on the beach spending plenty of time at the boardwalk. Hermione wins a bunch of prizes for [Friend/Partner], who’s pretty terrible at the games. In return, [Friend/Partner] offers to buy lunch for the two of them.  
> Pairing(s): Hermione/Tony Stark OR Hermione/Emma Swan OR Hermione/Sherlock Holmes  
> Suggested Kinks: Comical Banter between Hermione and whomever you pair her with; Second character getting slightly frustrated at inability to win any of the games; Maybe a bet is made over one of the games and the loser buys ice cream.  
> Squicks: Pedophilia, Cannibalism, Death, Scat, Vomit, Blood Play  
> Additional Notes: The relationship doesn't have to be established, in fact the two could just be friends spending time together. Only make them a couple if it fits the vibe for the story.

Hermione looked around the room she was in and smiled; it was nice not to have to cook and clean and everything else related to being a wife and mother, even if it was only for a few days. Vacations were most definitely underrated, every mother should take one at least once a year just to retain her sanity.

Her smile broadened when she heard the knock at the door. As soon as the door opened a sonic squeal broke the sound barrier as two friends who hadn’t seen each other in almost two decades saw each other.

“Emma!” She enthused as she hugged her friend tight. “It’s so good to finally see you again. How are you? How’s Henry?”

Emma laughed as she hugged her friend back, just as happy to see Hermione as Hermione was to see her. “We’re both just fine. I arranged for Henry to have a sleep over at a friend’s place for tonight, so we can take our time, do whatever you want to do.

How are you and your family?”

Hermione sighed happily, “We’re all great. James is almost five and ready to start primary school in September. Rose is three now and talking a mile a minute. Hugo’s crawling and standing while holding onto something.” She flopped back onto the couch, content. Her family was safe and sound back in the UK, and she was finally visiting a friend she hadn’t seen since her first trip to the United States just before she’d started Hogwarts.

“Anyway, I had a good night’s sleep and I’m going stir crazy sitting here! I’ve got a full time job and three kids to run after, I’m not used to sitting still with nothing to do. Let’s get out of here and have some fun!”

Emma laughed, “I know what you mean about not being able to sit still: Henry keeps me on my toes. What do you want to do? We’re not far from the beach, there’s the boardwalk, there’s a carnival in town. There’s shopping, eating, pretty much anything you might want to do, see or buy you can find it around here.”

Hermione didn’t even have to think about what she wanted to do, “All of it,” she said decidedly.

Emma smiled and stood, extending her hand to help Hermione off the couch, “You brought a swimsuit, right?” she asked as they headed for the door.

Hermione blushed slightly, “Uhhhhhh, not exactly.”

Emma just shook her head, “It doesn't matter, we don’t have to swim. We can walk along the beach and gawk at the people instead.”

Relieved, Hermione grabbed her card-key and purse before opening the door so they could leave.

Five minutes later they were walking along the beach, hand in hand, pointing out the funny or strange things they were seeing before climbing the steps to the boardwalk.

“Oh, there goes a stereotype,” Emma said as she watched a woman walk by wearing socks and sandals, paired with a bikini!

They are walking along, enjoying the sun and friendship when a skinny little thing with leathery looking skin from all the hours she’d spent in the sun rudely pushed her way between them. Without even a backward glance she stalked forward to what to her looked like the perfect piece of sand and spread out her towel, slathered on the baby oil and gently settled herself on her towel.

Emma and Hermione looked at each other, and with malicious grins stalked up to the woman, “You could have at least apologized,” Hermione demanded.

The woman glared up at them over the top of her Porsche Design P sunglasses, “You’re blocking my sun, bitches, move along,” she said as she pushed her sunglasses back up her obviously rhinoplastied nose and proceeded to ignore them.

Both Emma and Hermione were angry, they didn’t agree with abuse or bullying of any sort, and the _woman_ was the worst type as far as they were concerned: She didn’t care who or what she said or did, or to whom, as long as she got what she wanted. They walked a little ways off and turned back toward her. Hermione bent down and picked up a handful of sand and threw it in the self-centered woman’s direction, muttering “hic pluet” 1 under her breath. She smiled when the area directly above and around the ‘thing’ suddenly turned dark and rain started falling from the dark clouds gathered above her. Hermione turned away, smiling, and saying, “looks like it’s going to be a rainy day on the bitch,” as she saw Emma wave her hand at the woman and mutter ‘originale nasus’ 2.

Hermione turned back just in time to see a big bulbous nose with large nostrils and a slightly different shade of colour sprout from what had formerly been a very pert and proper nose, knock her sunglasses askew. She screeched as she jumped up, grabbing her now very wet towel and trying to hide her face behind it as she ran for her car.

The two spell casters were bent double, laughing at the reaction to their handiwork. Finally, gasping for breath, they stood and headed for the nearest bar to get something to drink. When Emma saw the name of the bar she asked, “Are you into screaming, loud, so called music? The Beached Wail is known for their live bands, and it sounds like they have one playing today.”

Hermione scrunched her nose and shook her head as they bypassed the screeching crowd and headed for the boardwalk to do some souvenir shopping.

The climbed the stairs to the boardwalk and headed straight for a cart vendor to get some water before continuing on to the shops and arcades.

The played Skee Ball, the Crane Game and raced each other in head to head Ms. Pacman. By the time the were ready to head back into the sun they had won two owls, one which looked the Weasley’s old owl Errol from Hogwarts days, and Hedwig, both of which Hermione kept to give to Ron and Harry. The rest was little things which Emma was going to give to Henry, since Hermione had a limited amount of luggage space and she didn’t want to use it all up with stuffed animals and inconsequential things which didn’t really mean anything to her anyway.

Since Hermione had won overall in Ms. Pacman, Emma bought lunch which was just hotdogs and soda from a vendor as they continued along the Boardwalk in search of the perfect souvenirs for Hermione’s family and friends back home.

Sunshine and Sugar was kind of cool, they thought as they looked at the solar powered toys and trinkets before heading over into the side of the store which sold candy and chocolate. They both blushed bright red as they saw some of the Rated R candy hidden in the back of the store: Chocolate phalluses and candied breasts being the most prominent. They did buy some regular candy and chocolate though, and decided it wasn’t as good as a good old Snickers or Mars Bar.

In Threadbare Swimwear they gasped at the midriff baring shirts saying “Throw me a boy” over a picture of a woman drowning. They gasped at the shirts saying “When you’re a lifeguard, it’s not flirting, it’s CPR.” Finally, Hermione smiled when they came across a Barbie wearing a regular bikini, “I’m going to get this for Rose,” she said as she picked it up. At Emma’s curious look she explained, “She’s broken the last few making them dance.” Emma nodded in understanding as they continued up to the cash register to pay.

When they left Threadbare Swimwear they stopped dead in the doorway at the sight of two men who were quite obviously Queens as they waltzed in front of them wearing the ‘Throw Me a Boy’ shirts. Finally, they just shook their heads and continued on to the next shop.

They passed a money exchange place called The Sand Dollar which seemed to be doing a booming business, but since Hermione had her, rather Harry’s, credit card, she didn’t need to do an exchange. Not that they’d know what a galleon was anyway.

For some reason there was a bail bondsman’s office between the Sand Dollar and Something to Sea, Something to Shell which was a consignment/knick knack/junk shop.

There was a little bit of everything in Something To Sea. There was driftwood art, seashell jewellery, clothing with the beach’s logo on it, a cooler with water and soda, and a freezer with ice cream and popsicles...a little bit of everything.

They talked to the owner as they walked around the store since they were the only ones there. “Which magical community are you from,” she asked as she approached them. They looked at her, stunned. “Only magical folk can see my store, so where are you from?”

Hermione smiled. The store was just like the Leaky Cauldron back home, only magical folk could see it. “I’m from Magical Britain,” she told the woman. “My name’s Hermione Granger-Potter,” she introduced herself as she held out her hand.

“Felicity Gardner, but everyone just calls me Fey,” the shop owner said as she shook Hermione’s hand. “I haven’t heard the Potter name in a few years.”

Hermione nodded, “He likes it that way. He never has enjoyed the limelight. How did you hear about him all the way over here?” She asked curiously.

Fey snorted, “You’ve heard of Grindlewald over there haven’t you?”

Hermione nodded, “Yes, but he was originally from Europe, and my old Headmaster is the one who defeated him.”

“Ah,” Fey said, then turned her attention to the other woman in the shop, “And who might you be?”

“Emma. Emma Swan,” she said as they shook hands as well.

“And where are you from?”

Emma sighed, “The Enchanted Forest.”

Fey raised an eyebrow, “That’s a new one on me, unless you believe in Fairy Tales. What brings you in here today?”

“My husband gifted me with a week’s holiday for my birthday last year while he takes care of the kids,” Hermione answered with a big smile. She really was a lucky witch. What other husband would give his wife a solo vacation as a birthday present?

“Well, aren’t you the lucky ducky. And what about you Emma? What brings you here?”

Emma shrugged, “I live here, and since Hermione and I have been friends since I was eight, but haven’t seen each other since then, she decided to come visit me for her vacation.”

Two hours later Emma and Hermione walked out of Something To Sea, Something to Shell with a pair of sweatpants, a hoodie, and a piece of driftwood shaped like a wand, and Fey’s address so they could exchange letters.

They continued down the boardwalk, looking and talking, and occasionally going into a store, only to come out again empty handed except for the occasional bottle of water.

After going back to the hotel to drop off their purchases, rest and have dinner they ventured out again, this time to the carnival Emma had mentioned that morning.

The area was lit up bright as day by the lights from the games and rides, and crowded with people. Parents were out with their kids, couples were on dates, singles were just out for a night on the town, and friends were out for a good time.

By the time they got off their third ride they were both ready for a change of pace, so they headed for the games. They raced each other in the water gun race game, where Hermione won a blow up water gun. They tried the Strong Man, but neither could ring the bell without using their magic, but since the area was far too crowded with non-magical people they refrained.

They were also badgered into throwing softballs at milk bottles. When they discovered the game was fixed so they couldn’t win, they decided to show the one armed huckster not to mess with his customers by subtly using their magic to put extra power behind their throws so the milk bottles would fall over regardless of how the game was rigged.

The carnie looked at them, mouth agape, as he reluctantly handed them their prizes, “How’d ye do tha’,” he asked, confused and getting angry.

The women just smiled, “wouldn’t you like to know,” they said as they turned and left the befuddled huckster to his no-longer con game.

“I can’t believe the nerve!” Hermione ranted as they wandered around, trying to decide what to play next.

Emma shrugged, she’d seen it before. She’d done it before just to survive before Henry came along. “He’ll get his in the end,” she finally said.

Hermione smiled venomously, “I know. I fixed it so his con won’t work while they’re here.”

Emma smiled as well; sometimes it was wonderful to have magic.

By the time they returned to the hotel they were both very happy but exhausted. Emma crashed on the couch, too tired to drive home, and dreamed dreams of Snow White and Prince Charming, Neverland, Rumpelstiltskin, and the Enchanted Forest. Hermione fell asleep on the bed to dream dreams of her family and the rewarding friendship she had with Emma.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after season 3, episode 10 in which Emma and Henry leave Storybrooke. It is one of Emma’s happy memories that were created after they take the potion Regina created for them so they would remember always living together after Henry’s birth.  
> Note 1: Rain here  
> Note 2: Original Nose  
> Please remember, this is a dream so the Statute of Secrecy is a moot point, and Emma can remember things in her dreams which she won't remember in her waking life.


End file.
